


Threnody for a City Night

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cities, Gen, Inspired by Art, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, Maglor (Tolkien) Through History, Poetry, liminal spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: A song written in a transit kiosk on an empty, midnight city street.





	Threnody for a City Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maglor_still_lives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maglor_still_lives/gifts).

> Inspired by the 2 AM initial 'Urban Maglor' piece, #37 by Maglor_still_Lives. Full piece is found on DeviantArt [here](http://fav.me/ddesqw8).
> 
> The versions of Simon and Garfunkle's Sounds of Silence as sung by Disturbed and by Peter Hollens & Tim Foust may have contributed atmosphere as well. 
> 
> Many thanks to Morgynleri for encouragement and sanity-checking.

* * *

Sweet as honey from the comb  
Sharp as bramble berry thorn  
Salt as pools where cold waves foam  
Sere as shingle swept, wind torn  
Sing, o wanderer far from home  
Pin the pain to music, and sing it to the stones.

Stark the streets that know no lord  
Dark the shadows on the sward  
Mark the sigils, signs yet ward  
Hark the pavement, pounded hard  
Spark the fire, strike the chord  
Summon up from sorrow the music like a sword

Tell of grief and of beauty  
Teach the healing of scars  
Know the meaning of duty  
Kept 'neath pitiless stars  
Hold to hope how e're it burn  
For the night it will pass, and the day will return

* * *


End file.
